


The Phone Call.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Faceless Ones. [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be another peaceful weekend in Malibu.<br/>Tony always took Loki back to his place in Malibu every second weekend of every month to get a break from the busy life in New York.<br/>It was supposed to be a weekend for nothing but relaxing.<br/>But something changed that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call.

After the attack on New York, things in Tony Stark's life became hectic. Far more hectic than they had been beforehand. What, with a new organisation hanging over his head, asking him to play for a team of people he didn't get along brilliantly with, and a constant reminder that there are things out there beyond Earth's atmosphere that exist and want to destroy everything in its path.

The Chitauri army was just the beginning of the crazy new changes in Tony's life. Along with having a team consisting of a Super-Soldier from the thirties, a God, two master assassins and a very smart scientist who has tendencies to become a raging green monster of anger under too much pressure, this attack was just the base of the transformations, being built on the foundations that are Tony's past in making bombs and various other weapons of mass destruction, and being held hostage by a group of terrorists which ended in him gaining the Arc Reactor.

After the initial clean up that the Avengers took part in, things started to rebuild. The city was brought back to life, even if not exactly as before, and families continued to mourn the loss of their loved ones.

Thor wound up spending quite a bit of time in Midgard after all had been said and done, with occasional trips back to Asgard to figure things out in that realm in order for him to be spending the time in Midgard. Steve spent time continuing to learn everything about the modern world and how it had all changed since he was younger, from how new laws worked right down to how the new road systems worked.

Natasha and Clint continued training and going out on missions to keep their heads in the game. Clint had the hardest time doing that after everything that had happened while Loki was in his head, but with the help of Natasha and a trusted team within SHIELD, he was making full recovery at a great pace.

Bruce had taken a while to travel again, helping wherever he could and getting back to his long abandoned research projects. Once all was out of his system again, he returned to New York, still occasionally travelling a little, but hanging around for the most part in case he was needed.

Tony spent all his time switching between his Malibu home and his tower in the centre of New York. He spent most of the time he was in each home in his workshop, creating and tearing apart everything he could possibly get his hands on just to form a distraction to keep his nightmares at bay during the day. What he'd seen in the portal combined with his near-death experience should've been enough to send him insane from day one, but with secretive help from SHIELD, he was doing okay.

Nightmares had him awake and screaming into nothing in the middle of the night, sometimes even thrashing and trying to fight something that wasn't there. This eventually drove Pepper to leave him for the last time, stating she'll still run his company for him, and she'll still be his friend when he needs a shoulder to cry on, but she can't handle fearing for her life in the night because he'd calibrated Mark VII to respond to any signals of distress from him in his unconscious state, including when he thought she was someone else when she tries to wake him from his restless sleep.

Nothing could've prepared Tony for the aftermath of that battle.

And nothing could've prepared him for the aftermath of that aftermath.

The Avengers had been called into a meeting by Fury on the third year anniversary of the battle. Tony had been drinking in his workshop, Bruce had been working on something, Steve had been training with Clint and Natasha, and Thor was nowhere to be found.

"Shouldn't we wait for Point Break to get here?" Tony had asked, noticing the absence of the blonde God. "I mean, if he's coming, that is."

"He'll be coming," Fury told them. "But he wants me to prepare you all for what news he'll be bringing with him."

"That can't be good," Steve commented, a frown pulling the corners of his lips down. "Is everything okay in Asgard?"

"Things are fine there, except there's not a damn cell in the whole realm that can hold Loki and _actually_ keep him in it," Fury said.

"Well what's that gotta do with us?" Clint asked. He still despised even hearing the dark haired God's name.

"They've tried various cells in eight of the nine realms, all of which are their versions of high security. Nothing can keep the bastard in," Fury explained. "Nothing has ever been able to keep Loki under lock down for long. He always figures away out, be it on his own, or with help on the outside."

"Is there a point you're making, Director?" Natasha asked, leaning forward and clasping her hands together on the table top.

"The point I'm making is there's only one realm they've not tried to use to redeem him and keep him in yet," he said carefully, watching each of their faces for a reaction. Clint caught on straight away, shaking his head and shoving his chair back so he could pace. "They haven't tried here. Midgard."

"They're bringing him back _here_?!" Tony exclaimed. "The guy is a nut job! We can't handle him! He turned Barton into a mindless puppet, threw me out of a damn window and killed hundreds of innocent people with a flick of his damn wrist! How the hell do they expect us to contain him?!"

"Thor will explain more when he gets here. He should be arriving soon. But he just wanted me to prepare you, because Loki _will_ be with him," Fury said, a frown sitting on his own lips. "I hate this as much as you do, but it has to be done. We're they're last hope, apparently."

"Can I not be here for that, Sir? With all due respect to Thor and his people, I think I'll beat the bastard's face in if I have to see him again," Clint said, stopping his pacing to lean on the table, palms flat against the glass. Natasha placed her hand gently over his, giving it a light squeeze as she gave him a look.

"Sit down and wait it out, Clint. You'll only satisfy Loki more if he sees that he still gets to you three years down the line," she said calmly, though she was boiling with rage herself. She'd just take it out on punching bags and maybe Steve if they went back to training after this was over.

Before Clint could get another word in, a bright light hit the ground outside. SHIELD knew that light all too well now. Minutes later, the doors slid open and Thor walked in to join them. Loki was trailing behind him with his hands cuffed and the same gag he'd worn when he left after the attack keeping him quiet.

"I apologise for not being on time," Thor said, greeting Fury with a nod and a small, apologetic smile. "I got caught up with the Allfather and I wanted you to prepare the team as best you were able."

"I've prepared them, but none of them are happy about it," Fury said, dropping down into his own seat. Thor remained standing, tugging Loki forward by his arm so they stood side by side.

Tony could practically feel Barton's rage from across the table, and the only thing stopping him attacking was Natasha gripping his forearm and hissing for him to stay calm. Everyone else stayed as calm as possible.

Loki's bright emerald eyes still shimmered with childish mischief and his long black hair appeared soft and well kept as it hung loosely in light waves around his shoulders. His casual green and black leather covered his pale body, with the single shoulder plate on his left shoulder and the small gauntlets around his wrists being the only gold to break it up a little.

"Y'know, being a prisoner, I thought he'd be looking less extravagant," Tony remarked.

"Stark!" Fury snapped. Thor just shook his head.

"Let the man of Iron comment, Director Fury," Thor said. "He is right. Loki should look less like he was going to be forgiven at any minute. But the Allfather let him choose something he'd feel comfortable spending all his time in unless he's willing to start dressing as a Midgardian. He's had some powers stripped, one of them being the power to dress and undress, and create clothing out of thin air. He has to dress and undress by hand, and get his clothing from somewhere in Midgard. All his access to the Bifrost has been revoked, so he cannot travel between realms, and he can only teleport within this atmosphere."

"Couldn't you have done that in Asgard?" Steve asked curiously. Thor shook his head.

"It would not have mattered," he said. "We had by the time it got round to Jotunheim trying to contain him, but the eight realms have secret pathways between them only he knows of. He could escape anyway. Midgard is the only one he doesn't have a pathway to because he hates it here."

"And we hate him being here," Clint muttered, finally slouching back into his chair.

"Please, we must get down to business. I still have a few things in Asgard I must do before I can return here for a while," Thor said, looking to Fury. "Did you tell them of the living arrangements?"

"I was going to," Fury said.

"What living arrangements?" Banner asked, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began. "Where exactly did you plan on leaving him?"

"For obvious reasons, we can't leave him in one of our prisons, nor can we keep him in a SHIELD base. So many things could go wrong," Fury said. "Through Thor, I contacted his dad and we talked it out. We try to keep him here. If we can't, we tried and there's nothing more they can do but keep recapturing him until he hopefully gets bored of the games. I explained the problem with prisons and how they work here, and the Allfather agreed that it would be unwise to lock Loki in one of them. So, I said strip away as much as they can that'd make it easy for him to escape, and I'll do the rest."

"What in total has been stripped from him?" Natasha asked.

"Bifrost usage, teleporting between realms, any form of mind control of manipulation.. basically, anything that makes him extremely strong and powerful," Thor said. "He has his basic things; teleporting from place to place, illusions, healing spells, defence things, and anything he can create with his little potions."

"Aside from that, he's hopeless? He's basically a human?" Banner questioned. Thor nodded.

"Get back to these living plans please. I'm curious and also kinda scared to know," Tony said, frowning as he scratched his chin.

"To put it simply, he'll be living with one of you," Fury said bluntly. Everyone began to protest all at once, and Fury silenced them with the help of Thor. "Clint and Natasha won't have to deal with him. Clint for the obvious reasons, and Natasha because she lives with Clint. Banner won't have him because of The Other Guy and Loki's tendency to be an irritating little prick." Loki rolled his eyes at that comment. "Thor can't have him because he travels between here and Asgard too much to keep an eye on him properly."

"That leaves me and Stark," Rogers said calmly, though his fists were tightening at his sides. "Which one of us is it, Director?"

Fury took a breath, releasing it through his nose and looking between the two unmentioned men, then finally let his gaze rest on Tony. It took a few seconds, but when it clicked in his head, Tony was on his feet as if he were protesting against the President himself for law changes.

"Absolutely fucking not!" he snapped. "Rogers travels less than I do! I go to Malibu every damn month! What am I supposed to do, take the bastard with me?"

"Rogers goes out on missions. You don't," Fury pointed out. Stark stared, his gaze burning holes into Fury's face. Loki found the whole ordeal amusing, and if not for the gag, he'd have been smirking delightedly.

"I am not having that psycho living in my tower, or in my holiday home. I don't trust the fucker as far as I can throw him, and I'm pretty convinced he'll try to throw me out of a window again," Tony said. "I'm not fucking having him."

"You have no damn choice, Stark. Deal with it," Fury said.

"If it's any condolence, I hate you just as much as you hate me." Tony hated that voice. He despised it. But when he looked over, seeing a smirk on his pale face as Thor released him from his restraints, his blood boiled even more.

"You will _never_ understand how much fucking hate I have for you, pal. I have three years of pent up anger. All you gotta do is piss me off _once_ and I will beat the shit out of your fucking face," Tony threatened. Loki held his hands up in mock defence, his smirk not faltering.

"Loki, enough," Thor said calmly, pushing his brother's hands down. "Do not provoke him. You'll only make this stay worse if you do."

"I don't see how it could get any worse than this," Loki grumbled, moving his attention away from aggravating Tony.

Later that same day, Loki was all moved into the tower and Tony was wished nothing but luck with this. When Tony asked how long he'd have Loki, all he was told, is that it'd be as long as it took.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years down the line, Loki was still living under Tony's roof and Tony's rules, only now, it's willing.

He still only had his basic powers, but that was simply because he didn't go back to Asgard three years previously to get them back after he'd been deemed worthy enough to have them. He'd simply argued that he didn't need them anymore. The only one he had back without having to go to Asgard was his use of the Bifrost if he wanted to.

Every month, on the second weekend, Loki had gone to Malibu with Tony. At first, he hated it purely because he hated being with Stark. Then it started to grow on him, and he and Tony began to fight less and less, finding they were enjoying each other's company. Tony taught Loki how to live a Midgardian life, and Loki taught Tony the most basic of magic tricks he could ever possibly learn. Tony taught Loki how to use things that were in his workshop and how to drive, and Loki taught Tony about Asgard and all the wonders of the Golden Realm.

By the time Loki's sentence had been cleared to end, the two had fallen for each other. Loki fell in love with the way Tony's wit could outmatch his own, and how his intelligence made every other Midgardian - aside from Bruce Banner - look like mindless children. Tony had fallen for the quiet, reserved, mysterious side to the dark haired God, and with how beautiful he truly is if you take the time to really look at him. They were in love, and they didn't regret a moment of it.

Loki hadn't worn his Asgardian leather once since he started to enjoy wearing the comfortable Midgardian clothing at the end of the first year of his sentence. He always dressed so casually yet so smartly, and it made Tony feel so many things inside him.

Today was a day where Loki felt like doing nothing but lounging around in a pair of loose black jeans and a green shirt. He was with Stark in Malibu, and it was the middle of June. The Air Con was on by request, since it was hot and Loki still couldn't handle the heat, and Loki was watching a movie on TV while Stark was out doing grocery shopping for the weekend since he'd forgotten too order it to be delivered by the time he got there. Loki could've teleported to get through it all faster, but Tony had simply argued and said he needed to relax, and he needed to spend some time driving his cars anyway since he didn't do that much anymore.

Tony had been gone for hours. Loki always wondered what he did when he was gone for so long for the simplest of tasks, but he didn't believe Tony was being unfaithful. He'd never been unfaithful to him in the three years they'd been dating, so he had no reason to believe that would change.

As Loki got up to go and get himself a drink of some form, he noticed someone standing outside the large window of the living room, just staring at him. The figure was stood back against the tree, but with windows so big, you could clearly see him. It was starting to get dark outside, so anything beneath the tree was shaded, including the man. Loki didn't let it bother him too much. Tony always had the occasional weirdo stop by and look in for a little too long.

It only started to bother him when the figure was still out there three hours later, slowly but surely making his way closer to the building. Loki began to panic a little, having never been left in a situation like this on his own before while he'd been with Stark. Tony had always been there to protect him, and Loki had done the same for him, but this was something different, and Loki could feel it in his core.

"JARVIS, who is that outside?" Loki asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible as he slowly stood and backed towards the other side of the room.

"I'm not sure, Sir," the AI responded.

"Is he alone?" Loki asked.

"Yes Sir," JARVIS answered.

A soft whimper left Loki's lips as the figure knocked the glass slowly and loudly. Looking closely now, Loki could see that the figure had no face. He couldn't tell if that was just a mask or not, but it was starting to frighten him and he wanted Stark to come to his rescue and promise him that he's safe and it's just a crazy fan again.

"JARVIS, get Anthony on the phone," Loki said, his voice beginning to tremble as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Right away, Sir," JARVIS responded.

After only two rings, the phone was answered, and Tony's cheerful but apologetic voice answered.

_"Hey, Lokes. Look, I got caught up in the market trying to get something to treat you to a really special stay-in date and-"_

"Tony..." Loki said, trying to cut him off.

_"-I know I should've been home hours ago, but-"_

"Anthony.." Loki said, trying to cut him off again, his eyes not leaving the figure.

_"-I just wanna make this nice for you, y'know? You deserve it. I'm just waiting for this last thing, and-"_

"Stark!" Loki snapped. Tony's sentence cut short. Loki only called him Stark if there was something seriously wrong or he was extremely angry with him. And at this point, Loki didn't sound angry.

 _"Loki, what's happened?"_ Tony asked, becoming urgent.

"There's... there's someone at the house. I can only assume it's a man. He's- He's stood outside the living room window, and he's knocking on it. He's staring right at me, I can feel it, b-but he doesn't have a face.." Loki trailed off, feeling a tear slip down his cheek. He could almost _feel_ the figure smirking at him.

_"What the fuck? Has JARVIS run diagnostics on this shit?"_

"JARVIS doesn't know who it is or what he wants. All he knows is that this person is the only one here. He's been here for hours, and he kept getting closer and closer to the house. He stared at me the entire time like I'm some.. some desirable prize. H-He doesn't even have a face.." Loki was starting to become hysterical. The figure was still knocking every minute or so.

_"Don't fucking leave the house Loki, I'm on my way home right now. Have JARVIS set security as high as he fucking can, and you fucking go and hide somewhere. Hell, fucking teleport somewhere else and call me from there if you have too. Just stay fucking hidden, Loki, I mean it."_

"Tony, I-I'm scared," Loki whispered, sniffling softly. Loki was never, ever one to admit to feeling something so petty as fear, but this was truly all he could feel at this point. He was terrified and he wanted Stark to be with him.

 _"I'm on my way, Loki, I swear. Hang tight, baby, I'm coming for you and we're leaving for New York_ tonight _so I can have Fury send someone down there to scope out the area for this guy. Just stay calm and don't fuckin' hyperventilate on me again. It's scary as fuck when you do that to me and I can't be there fast enough this time if you do. Hold on, Lokes. Go and hide. I'm coming for you."_

Loki watched with wide, fearful eyes as the figure raised both hands, pulling them back right over his head so his body bent back a little. He knew what was going to happen.

"JARVIS set up security right now!" Loki yelled, tears streaming faster as his voice broke. He was crying now. He was scared.

 _"Loki what the hell is going on?!"_ Tony yelled down the phone, catching his boyfriend's attention.

"Th-The person is trying to break in, Tony, I think he's going to break the glass in the living room," Loki sobbed into the microphone that was mounted onto the wall just above where he stood, too frozen with fear to move. He still didn't get along with phones very well, so he used JARVIS for all his phone calls.

 _"Loki I swear if you don't tell me in the next fifteen seconds that you're fucking hiding somewhere, I'm gonna-"_ Tony was cut off by a frightened scream and the sound of shattering glass.

"Tony, he's in the house, he's in the house!"

Tony was speeding down the highway as fast as his car would go, trying desperately to get back to Loki to protect him from whatever had made him break down on the phone like that. His earpiece was still in his right ear, and he could hear everything going on. Loki's scream startled him so much that his foot jumped off the accelerator for a split second before slamming down and speeding up again.

"Loki? Loki?!" He kept repeating his lover's name, still hearing him crying. He needed his attention but he wasn't getting it. "Loki are you even fucking listening to me?!"

Tony felt his heart jump into his throat when Loki's crying suddenly stopped. An eerie kind of silence fell over the phone line. The only sound Tony could hear was the engine of his car roaring as he sped home.

"Loki?" Tony said again. "Lokes? Baby, are you there?"

 _"I'm here,"_ Loki said, his voice calm once more. Tony should've been okay with the calm in his voice, but he knew something was horribly wrong by the way Loki sounded almost childlike in the way he spoke. _"I'm okay now Tony. The man outside didn't want to hurt me. He just wants to play, that's all. I'm not scared anymore."_

"Loki, I swear if you're fucking with me I'm kicking your ass so fucking hard when I get home!" Tony threatened. "I-" The line went crackly. "Loki?" The crackling stopped, and a heavy breathing was in its place, sounding like whoever it was had just run a marathon or six. "Who the hell is this? Where's Loki?"

 _"It's okay, Anthony. Loki's with me now. He's safe."_ The voice was low, gravelly and rough. Tony could feel his blood draining to his feet. He didn't like this. _"Loki is mine now, and you'll never see him again. Tell Thor that I'll be back to take what's rightfully mine soon enough, and tell him to mourn for his brother."_

"Who the fuck are you? How the hell do you know Thor? What the fuck have you done to Loki?!" Tony was yelling into the earpiece now. He was scared, but not for himself or for Thor. No, he was scared for Loki. He knew Loki never liked to even _show_ he was scared, let alone admit it out loud to him.

There was a very dark sounding laughter echoing down the phone now. Tony's hairs were standing on end. The laughter sounded deluded. Completely insane, like the guy belonged in a loony bin somewhere.

"I swear to fucking God, buddy, if you don't tell me what the hell you've done with my boyfriend, I'm going to kick your motherfucking-" His threat cut off when the call ended, leaving a dial tone in his ear.

His foot pushed the accelerator as far down as it would go, and he lost track of how many red lights he crossed trying to get home before the guy could get too far away.

Thoughts were swarming through his head by the time he spun into the long, single-lane road that took him to the drive of his home. He couldn't concentrate, and his thinking was giving him a headache. His breaks squealed loudly in protest as he slammed on his breaks, skidding over the gravel and stopping right in front of the house. Tony could see the broken window as he got out of his car, but there was no sign of life inside.

He shouldn't have gone to the market place that was so far from his home. He should've gone home hours ago. He could've been there to protect Loki if he had.

"JARVIS, where the fuck is Loki?" Tony asked as he leapt through the broken window pane. He didn't care that his living room was a mess, and he didn't care that he'd have to repair the window. All he cared about was the fact he didn't know who's blood was pooled on the wooden flooring, and he didn't know where his boyfriend was.

"I don't know, Sir," the AI replied, almost with a hint of sadness in his computerised voice. "He's no longer in the building, and neither is the intruder."

"Fucking shit!" Tony yelled, kicking over the table the lamp was still stood on, causing the wood to break into bits and the lamp to shatter into hundreds of little pieces.

He hadn't made it home in time.

Loki was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the "I can never unsee/unhear that" side of YouTube for some reason, and then this happened.  
> I don't usually do horror of any form, but I tried, so don't judge me please. o-o  
> I hope you enjoyed the look into the weird side of my mind, and please do let me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> _Can someone please drop me a message telling me how to add links and photos on this site? I wanna start adding things in the notes if anything in particular inspired me for what I write. In this case, I'll link the sound thing I was listening to when I got this idea for anyone who wants to listen to it. And can someone also let me know how to add the dividing line in properly too, please, so it doesn't look all dashy?_


End file.
